This invention relates to refrigeration systems, and in particular to a method of, and a kit for, protecting the integrity of refrigeration systems.
Because of increasing concerns over the environmental impact of fluorocarbon refrigerants such as freons, and legal restrictions on their manufacture, sale, and use, reliable sources of refrigerants are increasingly difficult to find. One consequence of this fact is that refrigeration systems are frequently contaminated with mixtures of different refrigerants and/or other substances. Contamination of refrigeration systems including building air conditioning systems and vehicle air conditioning systems is a serious problem for those service technicians responsible for repairing and maintaining these systems, and particularly for those who warrant their work. Recently, this has been a problem with rented vehicles whose systems are scavenged for refrigerant and returned. Prior to the present invention, when a complaint was made about repair or maintenance of a refrigeration system, a service technician could not determine whether or not the system had been tampered with subsequent to the servicing. Thus, some service technicians have had to honor warranty claims where the failure of the system was not due to the original servicing, but to subsequent tampering.
The present invention is directed generally to a kit for protecting the integrity of a refrigeration system by preventing undetected tampering with the system. Refrigeration systems, such as air conditioning (A/C) systems for motor vehicles, and in particular automobiles, generally provide service ports for charging refrigerant to, and discharging refrigerant from, the system. The kit of the present invention comprises a seal member for each service port. Each seal member is adapted to be secured on a service port in a way that substantially interferes with the use of the service port. Once secured on the service port, the seal member cannot be removed from the service port without perceptible alteration of the seal member. Each seal member preferably bears identifying indicia. The seal member is preferably a heat-shrinkable sleeve that can be slipped over the service port, and secured by heat-shrinking the sleeve over the service port. A thermally activated adhesive can be provided either as a separate tape or integrated with the seal member to further secure the seal member. Additionally, for systems where the service ports are smooth and might allow the seal member to be slid off, a locking ring may be provided to be secured on the service port, so that when the seal member secured over the locking ring on the service port, the seal member cannot be removed without obvious signs of tampering.
The kit may also include a validation record for recording the identifying indicia from each seal member installed on a service port of the refrigeration system. This validation record may be, for example, an adhesive label with spaces for recording the identifying indicia from each seal member. Alternatively the identifying indicia from the seal members in the kit can be preprinted on the validation record. The validation record can be secured adjacent the system or on service records for the system, to provide a ready reference to make sure that the seal members have not been changed.
The present invention is also directed generally to a method for protecting the integrity of a refrigeration system by preventing undetected tampering with the system. The method comprises securing a seal member on each service port of the refrigeration system. The seal member substantially interferes with the use of the service port, and is not removable without perceptible alteration of the seal member. The sealing member is preferably a heat shrinkable sleeve, which is placed over the service port, and secured by heating the sleeve to shrink the sleeve around the service port. A thermally activated adhesive can be provided on the sleeve, or a separate tape of thermally activated adhesive can be provided to wrap the service port before installing the sleeve. The method may further comprise securing a locking ring on each service port of the refrigeration system before securing the seal member on each service port to prevent the seal member from simply being slipped off the service port.
Each seal member preferably includes identifying indicia, and the method includes securing a validation record bearing the identifying indicia in the vicinity of the refrigeration system. The identifying indicia may be recorded on the validation record, or for convenience the identifying indicia may be preprinted on the validation record.
These and other features and advantages of the security kit and method for protecting refrigerant systems will be in part apparent, and in part, pointed out, in more detail as set forth below.